


After all

by Susquip



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, This is a lot harder then i thought it would be, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: Dream and george finally realized their feelings for each other.Sapnap should be happy right.TW FOR SELF HARM AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE! IM SORRY!I'll take this down if it makes any of them uncomfortable. I'm just projecting sorry. I need angst and I can't find enough so i made this.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 237





	After all

He loved them. And they loved each other. That was all he need. He was happy.

That's a lie.

Sapnap was happy that they were happy, but he wasn't happy. But that didn't really matter. He didn't matter like they did. He wasn't important.

That's what he thought at least. That's what he had to think. If he could convince himself that he didn't matter, then he could be okay with his two best friends dating. If he didn't matter there was no problem.

And it worked. Dream and George could be happy and in love while he happily faded into the background.

Unfortunately, there were some side effects of not caring about himself Sapnap didn't expect.

After all he didn't matter so what's the point of things like going outside, sleeping, eating.

Of course even though he knew he didn't matter, his friends didn't agree.

They noticed things he didn't even notice. His eyebags, paler skin and weight loss.

Whenever he turned on his webcam it was always.

'Hey sapnap you sure your not sick?'

Or

'Hey Sapnap, you should take a break. Don't work too hard!'

So he stopped turning his webcam on.

And when his voice got shakey and weak...

He stopped talking.

He didn't think it would be a big deal. After all he didn't matter.

It was a big deal though. At least Dream, George and all of his viewers thought so.

When they started asking what's wrong, he ignored their texts.

When they started calling him, he blocked their numbers.

After all, they would be fine without him.

When he even thought about contacting them, he would remind himself with another cut that he didn't matter.

After all, everyone would be happy without him...

Dream and george hadn't heard from Sapnap in a few week. He blocked their numbers. They we're really starting to get worried, so they booked a ticket to go see him.

They couldn't ever predict what they saw.

When they got to Sapnap's house, no one came to the door which is weird because to lights were still on.

After a few minutes of knocking they tried the handle only to find that the door was left unlocked.

As soon as they walked in they knew something was wrong.

The smell of iron filled the air.

They ran towards the smell.

He was in the bathtub.

Sapnap woke up in the hospital to two boys sobbing on his chest.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!"

"YOU ALMOST DIED NICK!"

"I'm sorry.. "

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" 

And so he stopped.

After all, he mattered.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [After All... (A remake of Susquip's After All fanfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995426) by [GrandDragon5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandDragon5/pseuds/GrandDragon5), [Susquip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip)




End file.
